


Time Off

by Jedi9



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: The pathfinder team has some well deserved time off, Ryder is troubled with the way her life had turned and Peebee has a few ideas as to how she wants to spend her free time, and it involves the pathfinder.





	Time Off

The tempest floated quietly among the andromeda native stars, with no specific heading for once. The familiar hum of it's engines was somewhat relaxing to it's inhabitants, the soothing sound that emanated from the sublight thrusters whenever Kallo engaged them.

Ryder wasn't feeling those effects at the moment, pacing in the comm room, her mind was moving faster then she would like. 

Her and her crew were taking some well deserved time off from field work-after having rescued Moshae Sjefa from that terrible exaltation facility that the kett described as holly,- they all deserved a break.

The ship was quiet, maybe more so than it should be, and with all those free hours at her disposal, her brain had too much time to think about how rapidly her life had whirled out of control.

Through the sounds of the ship and the mess that were her thoughts, she hadn't heard the sound of feet shuffling on the floor coming toward her until a pair of hands grasped her by the shoulders, causing her to yelp in surprise.

When she heard laughter erupting from the throat of the person that those hands belonged to, Sara turned and was pleased -if not embarrassed by her awkward reaction,- to see Peebee stand right in front of her, her eyes filled with amusement.

''Someone looks a little jumpy today'' Ryder bearely heard her say as her brain registered the faint sensation of fingers stroking her midriff, sending shivers running through her body.

Peebee and her had been casually having sex in regular intervals for the past two weeks, they had called it stress relief. Of course Sara wanted more out of it, she wanted strings involved but the asari had been very specific on the ''no strings attached'' rule, so she had kept those thoughts for herself and had agreed to Peebee's demands.

Peebee's fingers slid down her neck, going further down to stop at Ryder's breasts, giving them a squeeze. Sara gasped at the touch and the asari giggled a bit, her hand trailing south, stopping at her waistband.

''I have a few ideas as to how to help you with that'' Peebee whispered into Ryder's right ear. Sara tried to muffle a moan but failed as the asari's hot mouth nipped at her lobe.

Peebee's other hand pushed Ryder toward the viewport until the the pathfinder's ass bumped on it. Her teeth left Ryder's earlobe and she kissed her full on the lips. Sara's lips parted to let Peebee's tongue dance in her mouth, thrusting her inner cheeks.

''I'd like to have that list one day'' whispered Sara, breaking away from the kiss. She kept her voice as low as possible to avoid beign overheard by her crew who could be closer than she knew. On the other hand, the risk to be seen or heard added to Ryder's arousal. 

Peebee chuckled as she unbuckled Sara's belt, throwing it at the terminal in the middle of the room. It made a sharp clang noise as it bounced on a screen. Hopefully, Ryder thought, no one had heard it.

''First, we'll see how this goes and maybe, if your performance is satisfying enough, I will give it to you'' Peebee said, sliding Ryder's pants downward. She stared at Sara's drenched panties, her tongue licking her lips at the sight of it.

''Didn't know that you were that eager to get started'' she was now begining to move Ryder's hoodie upward. She pushed her right knee on Sara's crotch, putting enough pressure to make her partner groan in excitement.

Sara lifted her arms to let the asari pass the hoodie above her head and toss it on the ground, exposing her bare breasts. She usually didn't wear a bra when she was on the Tempest.

Keeping the pressure on Sara with her knee, Peebee began to attack Ryder's breasts with both her mouth and her right hand, rolling the erect nipples on her tongue and between her fingers. She sucked on it with fervor, licking it with her hot wet tongue while her hand squeezed the other one.

Peebee took Ryder's right thigh with her left hand and leveled it at her waist, pinning Ryder between her and the clean window of the viewport. 

Sara arched her back, giving Peebee full access to her breasts and neck, moaning louder than she expected. She closed her eyes, her head was swimming and she felt a pleasurable feeling growing in her guts. She felt herself grow more wet as Peebee continued to suck and touch her breasts.

Suddenly, Peebee's right hand left Ryder's breast and grabbed her panties and slid it down her thighs, exposing her soaked sex. She began to circle two fingers around Sara's clit, taking as much of her juice as she could while she rotated her fingers.

The asari's mouth left Ryder's other breast with a pop, looking up at the pathfinder, studying the expression on her face. Ryder's eyes were still closed and her face contorted with pleasure, chocked cries coming out of her throat despite her best efforts to hold them, her hands frozen on the asari's shoulder blades.

Peebee licked a hot trail across Ryder's jawline and stopped a few centimeters from her left ear, her hand sneaking inside Ryder's sex. Sara gasped and her right hand suddenly moved from Peebee's back to her head crests-a sensitive spot for her.

''I'm starting to enjoy seeing like this pathfinder, your mouth open wide and strugling to place a single word all because of me.''she whispered into Sara's ear, a smooth tongue liking at her earlobe. She pushed her knee against the back of her hand, adding more pressure to her thrusting, massaging Ryder's sex faster, riding the human to a frenzy.

The combination of Peebee licking her earlobe and her hand thrusting rapidly inside her, her fingers soaked in Ryder's own juice, drove Sara closer to her peak. She loved it when Peebee ignited that feeling inside her, loved it when she touched her in places that nobody else was allowed to. 

Grabbing the back of her companion's back as well as the nearest banister rail, she groaned in pleasure as she came undone on Peebee's fingers, drownig them in warm juice. She shuddered as the asari pulled out of her, licking the sticky fluid off her index and middle finger. 

Sara felt her legs go numb, and she awkwardly fell to her knees, taking hold of Peebee's waist, she tried to pull herself up without success.

''My Ryder, if I didn't know better I'd think that you are eager to know how I taste like'' joked Peebee.

''Very funny, help me get back on my feet please, my legs feel like jello and I'm not done with you just yet'' Sara extended her hand to Peebee, waiting for her to pull her up.

''Y'know, I have a better idea. How bout you show me how really good you are with that tongue of yours, pathfinder.'' she said, pushing Ryder's hand away from her.

She helped Ryder take her complex belt off, watching as the human stripped off both her tight leather pants and purple panties in one swift motion, exposing her bare sex to Ryder.

But Sara didn't go for it, instead, she grabbed Peebee's ass with one hand, the other trailing up to unbutton her purple jacket. She began kissing her thighs, making her way up toward her breasts.

''Oh no missy, back down you go''she landed her hand on Sara's head and pushed her back down toward her pelvis, maybe a bit rougher than she wanted to. 

Sara wasn't used to be ordered around like that, but to Peebee's astonishment, she didn't seem displeased by it.

''Have any suggestions or special orders, missy'' Sara said, putting emphasis on her last word. 

''You're the pathfinder, so pathfind your way Ryder'' answered Peebee, her arousal growing stronger at the sight of Ryder kneeling infront of her crotch.

Sara leaned in closer to her clit, brigning her mouth in for a small kiss. She used her lips to part open Peebee's slit, scouting the asari's clit with her tongue, moving it from right to left, licking the juice that waited for her.

''Shit, you're good'' Peebee congratulated her, moving her waist toward Ryder's head. She sneaked her hand in Sara's hair pushing her even closer to her, pinning the human between her sex and the viewport.

Sara moved one finger inside Peebee's clit, hoping to bring more sensations to the asari. She combined licking and thrusting, trying to synchronize the movements of her finger with the circling of her tongue.

She was rewarded with a heavy groan from her partner, hands grasping her locks and pulling gently.

Sara's left hand, still cupping Peebee's rear, pulled the asari closer to her, pushing her right hand and tongue further into her. That was all the she needed to do to drive Peebee into her orgasm.

A few minutes later, she felt Peebee's hips buckle around her and felt warm fluid slide on her tongue and finger, spilling in her mouth and on her cheeks. It tasted good, she mused as she withdrew herself out of Peebee.

''Enjoyed yourself?'' Ryder asked, her usual smirk on her face.

''You were great Ryder, maybe I'll send you that list after all'' Peebee placed a quick kiss on Ryder's cheeks and moved to recover her pants. She helped Sara up on her feet and tossed her hoodie to her.

Ryder dressed herself rapidly, still worried that her team would find them like that, half naked and dripping with sweat and fluid.

''Oh you're definitly giving me that list now'' she joked, patting Peebee on the back.  
''Now I really need to take a shower'' she saw a grin crawling on the asari's lips, her eyes glaring at her.

''Yea, you definitely need to'' she answered. She made her way out of the room first, looking back at Ryder as she walked down the stairs.

''See you around, Ryder''

Sara smiled back at her and made her way down toward her quarters. Now, about that shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut only story, I hope I made a decent job on it. Please leave a comment to let me know if you've enjoyed it and feel free to give me any advice.


End file.
